<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things that go bump into the night: AU by interested_dasey_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207884">Things that go bump into the night: AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper'>interested_dasey_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes that somethings are better than high school parties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things that go bump into the night: AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little AU I thought of. I wrote this a while back but never posted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Later dad,” I say. I wait for everyone to leave so me and Casey can sneak out. That is just weird to say since Casey has always been the good girl. the fact that she wants to sneak out to a party is still blowing my mind.<br/><br/>“bye guys,” Casey says with too much excitement.  Casey better not blow this.<br/><br/>“oh wait, <span class="s-rg-t">Marti</span> don’t forgot your monkey.” I say. My little sister doesn’t go anywhere without it, and I don’t want the rent’s coming back and finding us gone.<br/><br/>“thanks Smerek” <span class="s-rg-t">Marti</span> says, and she runs up stairs to get her monkey. She comes down a minute later and the family leaves although my dad is suspicious. The minute they are gone we rip off the baggy close we were using to hide our party clothes. I take a few seconds to see what Casey is wearing. She looks pretty hot in her top, skirt and heels, although the leggings make her look kinda dorky in a way. And I find it stupid that she hides those good legs of hers.<br/><br/>Wait did I just compliment her?<br/><br/>“it is so on. High five! ”Casey beams very dorky but cute.<br/><br/>Again I just compliment her. What the hell is going on!<br/><br/>Oh, who am I kidding? I thought she was hot for a long time now.  I look at her and I tilt my head. I think tonight is going to turn out differently tonight. Because we have the house all to ourselves. I'am tired. Tired of just being the annoying step brother. I am tried of fighting and barely getting along. Tired of watching he rue with other guys. I could change it. While she does annoy me at times, it is not to the extent that I make it. She is actually a pretty great person. And I am tied of being the bane of her existence. So instead of complaining I need to act before it is too late.<br/><br/>“Derek what’s wrong,” Casey asks. She is probably wondering why I am staring at her.<br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">“oh</span> nothing. Just that we aren’t going out tonight. ”<span class="s-bl-t"> I</span> say casually.<br/><br/>“why not” the simile drops form her face and she looks confused<br/><br/>“I have something much better to do.” I say as I get closer.<br/><br/>“what?” She asks.  <br/><br/>I respond by sitting down and pulling her down with me. She falls into my lap.<br/><br/>"Derek! What are you doing? "<span class="s-bl-t"> Casey</span> shrieks.  Her eyes are wide.<br/><br/>"we have better things to do than go to a party." I say, and I kiss her on the lips. I taste her mango lip gloss.  <br/><br/>"why did you do that? Casey asks. But I just kiss her again. She pulls back after a second looks at me. She is about to say something when she shakes her head and closes the gap and kisses me. We kiss for a minute before I deepen the kiss. My tough moves with hers. and she surprises me because wow. Her tongue is so good at other things than talking. I am kinda impressed. We make-out for a while before I decide I want more. <span class="s-bl-t"> We</span> break again for air.<br/><br/>“your room or mine.” I say as sexy as I can get my voice to be. <span class="s-bl-t">I</span> don’t want to get caught, and I am also asking for permission. Also, I don't want to pressure her into doing anything she doesn't not want to do.<br/><br/>“<span class="s-bl-t">mine</span>” she says with no hesitation.  I have always wanted to have sex with Casey on her bed. I kinda had a fantasy, but I never thought it would come true. I get up and take Casey’s hand. She gets up and we kiss some more. We eventually get upstairs and on her bed. I move my hand to the hem of her top and pulls gently as I look at her. She nods, and I pull off her shirt. It takes a second to look at her. She is hotter than I imagine. Her bra does wonder for her breast. I start kissing her stomach.<br/><br/>“mmm,” she moans.<br/><br/>She pulls my head back up to her mouth. I capture her lips in a kiss and my tongue probes her lips for entry which she grants. My hands go down to her skirt, and I pull it down. I use my hand to tease her above the fabric of her panties while my other hand cups her breast. She manages to get my shirt off. She feels my chest.<br/><br/>“<span class="s-bl-t">ohh-Derek</span>” she moans.<br/><br/>I stop cupping her breast and unhook her bra. She pulls it off her and throws it into a corner. I look at her breasts. Her perfect C cup breasts. I smile, and I pull off her panties. Which are very wet by the way.<br/><br/>Casey is waiting for me to kiss her again and I do, but I put my lips down there.  <br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">der-ek</span>” Casey yelps.<br/><br/>“shhh”, I mumble as I proceed to eat her out. I love they way she tastes. She soon moans out in pleasure. I enjoy making her make different sounds. I realize that she I could do this all night. I continue and soon she cries out in ecstasy. While she basks in the bliss, I put her in I take off the rest of my clothes. I grab a condom and put it on. I am about to get on top of her to kiss her again and leave a hickey but then I notice that she is still wearing clothing: Her heels and her dorky leggings. That just won't do. I unbuckle her heels and pull them off and pull off her leggings. I see that her feet have those fake nails, Acrylic I think, Kendra told me one time I think. They make her feet kinda cute. (But if that ever gets out. I will deny it.). Although I think ever part of her is cute. Casey takes really good care of herself. I always knew that I just didn't wan to admit it. But she is like a work of art. I kiss the insole of her foot and I kiss each of her toes and I do the same on the other foot before I climb on top of her . Partly because I kinda like it (I will deny that as well if it ever gets out.) and partly because she wants me now I want to tease her some more. And we wouldn't be Derek and Casey if I didn't tease her a bit. Although I do admire her for a second. Man, she is very hot. I kiss her again before I latch her onto her neck to lave a mark. She is feeling my muscles. I like how her finger nails feel against my skin. <span class="s-bl-t">I</span> then realize I haven't real given her breasts that much attention. I take her right nipple in my mouth and have my hand play with the other. I flick that perfect pink nub with my tongue and make her moan some more. I switch after a while. Soon I enter her once I feel I have given her breasts enough attention. And I take it slow since I am sure this is her first time. After she has adjusted, I pick up the pace. She is very tight and warm, and it feels awesome. I feel her starting to get close. Soon we both cried out and come. We lose our  virginity together. Yeah I was a virgin. I know what your thinking: how could Derek Venturi be a virgin. Didn’t want to give that to just anyone. I collapse on the bed right next to her. I kiss her. We lay there for a few minutes.<br/><br/>“well that was fun.” Casey mumbles out.<br/><br/>“yeah the most fun I have had in awhile”<br/><br/>“<span class="s-bl-t">ughh</span>” she grunts.<br/><br/>“what”<br/><br/>“why does something so wrong feel so right?"<br/><br/>“that just how life... Wait, what do you mean 'wrong'? ”<span class="s-bl-t"> I</span> am very confused.<br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">“Derek</span>, what we just did, is incest. <span class="s-rg-t">isn</span>'t it? ” She says with her eyes closed. I don't really believe that she believes that. She is just scared. and I don't blame her<br/><br/>“Casey, that only applies to blood relatives and adopted relatives. Not step family. ”<br/><br/>“We live in the same house and a bathroom. We share a family. ”<br/><br/>“that doesn’t mean anything. You will never be my sister. You are just my hot girl that lives with me because my father got remarried. ”<br/><br/>“you think I'm hot?”<br/><br/>“yeah Casey. <span class="s-bl-t"> Have</span> you looked in the mirror?" I stop for a moment "Casey, we can do this. We just have to take a risk. ”<span class="s-bl-t"> I</span> say with a smirk.  <br/><br/>"you really want this. Me? "<span class="s-rg-t">casey</span> asks.<br/><br/>"yes," I answer simply.  <br/><br/>“well maybe this can work out." she chuckles "Although telling mom and George will be interesting. ”She says.<br/><br/>“spacey, we can’t tell them”<br/><br/>“why not if it isn’t wrong then why can’t we tell my mom and George,” she frowns slightly.<br/><br/>“Well first of all I doubt they will like the fact that we just had sex in their house and we aren’t even 18. They are old, so I doubt they will understand the fact that we aren’t actually siblings, and even they do understand and accept us. They will never leave us alone. look I'm not ashamed of you. We can tell them one day just not when we are in their house,” <span class="s-bl-t">I</span> say. casey just looks at me and I can almost see the gears turning in her head. <br/><br/>“I guess so. I doubt my mother will be happy I'm dating you. Since you are, well use to be a player. ”<br/><br/>“Yeah she will probably think I corrupted her daughter.” I chuckle. Although I don't really believe it, because I am sure Nora knows that I am not a bad guy. I think for a second. "on second thought, I think corrupted is a little strong. I mean I'm not a bad guy. " <br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">"</span><span class="s-bl-t">I</span> know your not. You're just rough around the edges. But you have a heart of gold. "<br/><br/>"what ever you say." I say with a smirk, and she gives me a peck on the lips.<br/><br/>“I'm glad I waited and didn’t give into max.”<br/><br/>“and I'm glad he didn’t change you.”<br/><br/>“me too”<br/><br/>"I jus realized something: you care about me," Casey says smugly.<br/><br/>"what makes you say that." I say with a smirk.<br/><br/>"if you didn't care about me then you won't have cared about me changing. You would have just been nice like you were force to during that bet and just told me what I wanted to hear: that I was being crazy and not to break up with my boyfriend. "<br/><br/>"maybe I am just tired of being surrounded by air heads."<br/><br/>"No you care about me a lot more than that."<br/><br/>"Okay<em> maybe</em> I do care. What I do know is that I want to be the guy that protects you from jerks and make love to you at night. I am <em>Sooo</em> tired of being the annoying stepbrother. " Derek sighs.<br/><br/>"well now you can be my boyfriend and do all of those things." Casey says sweetly. I again capture her plump lips in a kiss.<br/><br/>We kiss for the rest of the night. And just like that a secret relationship is born. And I couldn't be happier. Who needs high school parties when I have this.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is how wished things that go bump into the night went. Casey looked pretty adorable when she was so excited about sneaking out.</p>
<p>Again just a little oneshot I wrote a while back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>